


Scp-321

by Starlingdarlings



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: Ableism, Agender Character, Angst, Basically self indulgent fic for a character I see zero fandom for, Brief Ableism, Containment breaches, Developing Friendships, Domestic Fluff, Dysfunctional Family, No actual ocs here, This is from a convoluted au of mine involving an oc of my friend's, Trans Male Character, from an au of his
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:40:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starlingdarlings/pseuds/Starlingdarlings
Summary: Scp-321, known by some as Sarah Bright, the stillborn one. She was previously thought of as unintelligent, too damaged by the circumstances she came to be in to ever possibly learn.Nobody knew she could read or write until the last few months.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	Scp-321

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. I'm gonna do something really weird and provide this au with only some of the tagged context. Just know that the au doesn't start here. This fic is just about this part of the au because I started organizing a timeline of events and accidentally started writing a fic!! 
> 
> A prequel is likely to come after I've finished this fic that will actually explain what's going on. Just thought I'd toy with this bit of the au through the pov of anyone but Sarah.

**Item #:** Scp-321

**Object Class:** Safe 

**Special Containment Procedures:** Not much has changed since the recent incident, though there are some vital changes. SCP-321 is still to be kept in a regulation containment chamber, and is still outfitted with extensive braces, to make up for weaknesses in bone structure and muscle mass, for which it goes through physical therapy. It's artificial heart is still to be examined on a monthly basis. SCP-321 is to be fed three times daily. Solid foods are being considered as it is believed it may be taught to chew. Supervised daily walks are also now permitted. It is still allowed several stuffed toys, but is now also allowed approved children's literature, as well as a notebook and crayons. There are no longer chairs or tables to be placed in it’s chamber, and the bed is to be fixed to the floor. Suggestion has been made that it should be taught ASL, as well as given anger management. 

**Description:** The description remains much the same as well with a few updates. Scp-321 is a humanoid female, it is 3.4 meters tall and 112 kilograms, having gained both height and weight since the last update, it continues to grow and shows no signs of stopping. However, it’s rate of aging remains slow. It’s regenerative abilities are thought to come from an overabundance of stem cells. There is no melanin in Scp-321's eyes, hair, or skin. It has been shown to be sensitive to light.

Previously it has shown limited intellectual capacity or awareness. This assumption had been called into question after it temporarily escaped in a containment breach. It was found conversing with 079, proving itself capable of understanding, with rudimentary communication skills, if lacking in the fine motor skills needed to type replies. However, it has not spoken, and is presumed mute. It is unknown when it began to learn, but its ability to read and write suggests outside influence. Not that anyone takes issue with this development. To the contrary, personnel enjoy communicating with it due to it's friendly, inquisitive and even helpful nature. Scp-321 often offers a helping hand or someone to talk to, citing that it wishes to be helpful to the foundation, no strings attached. 

It still tends towards panic when presented with changes, but can now be easier placated through verbal reassurance… When not aggressively opposing said changes. Suffice to say, there is a reason the bed is now fixed to the floor. This of course mostly presents a threat to its own health, given it's weakness. The broken arm has since healed. 

As for its backstory, it was the stillborn child of Junior Researcher Adam █████ and his wife, Medical Assistant Evelyn █████. Several attempts to revive the stillborn child were made by Junior Researcher █████ by use of various scps, including Scp-509. This use of Scp-509 worked, creating the anomalous Scp-321.

As mentioned, it has an artificial heart, having grown too tall for blood to be circulated normally in the early 1900’s. All damage dealt on its body before the replacement has of course healed.

Everyday tasks are still a chore for Scp-321, still lacking a lot of the physical strength to go about its day normally without help, and are often rendered tired by its daily exercise and occasional walks. Scp-321 can often be observed reading, sulking over its condition, or asking for Scp-079 when provided with a paper and crayons. These requests can often be accompanied by surprisingly advanced drawings with some awareness of shapes rather than the expected scribbling.

A close eye will be kept on SCP-321.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't expect anybody to read this so if you found this fic, welcome to our apparently niche space in the fandom?


End file.
